Ember's story (Eragon based)
by VegymiteVixen
Summary: Ember, a fire imp lives on a volcano when she receives a dream that settles the destiny of her life- to rise and defeat the new evil. looking for criticism (constructive) and comments!
1. Chapter 1: the dream

**So, this is my first story ever on Fan Fiction, and an edit of the old one that I had posted. I have been reading the Eragon series (am on 'Eldest') and am really enjoying it! This book is based on an Eragon based world, however with a few extra species (like the fire imp).**

Ember awoke from her sleep with a start, she had had a strange dream which felt as if she could feel someone searching for her. It had seemed frighteningly realer than all the other dreams she had had, which she was always unable to comprehend or control. It frightened her a little, but also made her curious and she made herself recall it all, so as to make sure she understood it and it did not fade like sand through fingers, another trait of her regular dreams.

_A forest, she was in, a thing that never before she had seen and so marvelled. It was green, a colour that Ember had only and was bright and lush- with droplets of water shining and glistening from the sun. She went to feel and touch these shining leaves, which were rubbery and comforting. With a large, beaming smile she continued to touch, listen and look._

_Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over her, leaving the lush clearing she was in in a pool of grey. She heard a cracking and snapping sound. This made her heart break- trees should not die, not when they had done nothing wrong! A large dragon appeared with its head just below the tops of the trees. As this was still just a dream, she did not question he existence of these powerful legends but leant back, making herself fall to the hard dirt floor where she looked up with emotions of many flaming in her eyes. _

_The dragon's long and delicate face looked at her, a tiny whisper of smoke fluttering like a moth out of it's nostrils. It's huge eyes, big as apples bore in to her, shining like best cut ambers was the thing of all it's facial features won her startled stare. They seemed to speak to her and then, after a moment of great shock, she noticed actually, literally were. _'I will soon be with you.' _They said, or she thought they said._

And then, just like a flutter of feathers, the dream materialized to the volcanic cave she called her room. She took a long, sleepy sigh and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Thinking back on her dream, she noted that it seemed like only a few minutes when thinking about it, but in the actual forest, it had seemed like an hour. She decided against dismissing the night vision, it seemed too strange. So instead she went to see the mage of the volcano, who she assured herself would condemn it as a natural dream, or at least nothing to worry about.

**Read the next page to see what the mage thinks! (Not that you can't guess…) Thankyou kablamstar for your comment! **


	2. Chapter 2: Curtis knows

**So it's page two! I hope this is also O.K. and also could someone tell me if this thing where I switch from Curtis to Ember, well, works?**

'So what does it mean?' Enquired Ember. The clan mage, Curtis, studied the girl's intent face whilst caressing a scraggly, dry strand of her long white hair with bony fingers. Unintentionally, she tilted her head to the left, trying to think. Although her eyes did not betray it, she was as startled by the dream as the bouncy imp in front of her. Staring in to Ember's ginger hair, she immediately decided that she should not tell Ember her predictions (Ember may over-react) and test her. She first hustled Ember inside her cave with a few quick words. Where, to her own amusement, wind catchers strung form the cracks in the cave ceiling, hit Ember on the head with a jingle and a bong.

Ember peered around the cave (she had only been in Curtis's cave once or twice before for certain traditional issues) and saw that it was quite dark, but shiny glowing pebbles were scattered on the floor illuminating the area. _'At least one feature of a normal cave is in this strange place!' thought_ she as she followed the woman of her. Soon a large room appeared. Big shelves fastened to the cave with jars of _things… _on them smothered the walls giving everything inside a cosy feeling, a chain lantern hung from the ceiling. To her surprise, a big circular stone tucked in the corner of the room drew her attention even though much more eye appealing things were in the room. She felt like a moth to flames- well, more like a flame coloured stone. 'Wow…' it, to her, was the most beautiful thing her gaze had ever laid upon.

Curtis hobbled towards the egg and took it from its place. It was about the size of her fore arm and shined in the dim light with a brilliance no creature could put on a piece of steel or wood. The colour of roaring fire danced across the hard surface and left Curtis slightly entranced, making her think how the girl would take to it. She wiped of the cobwebs and drew into in to the light. Then she placed into the seemingly waiting hands of Ember. Curtis looked into the girl's face. It was full of joy, curiosity and peace. '_Peace._' thought the mage, '_no peace will come to this imp if my predictions are true._' How many decades she had waited for something to happen to this egg, she didn't know but it looked as if something was going to happen, and very soon.

'Take this… stone... home and return to me tomorrow with it or anything related to it.' Curtis ordered, she looked deep into Ember's eyes and made her stare deepen with knowledge that she hoped the girl would understand. 'Make sure that you obey me.' Ember's features were filled with a pure, but expected, emotion for an imp of her age. _Curiosity._ The want to know the unknown. _'_Do I make myself clear?_' _asked Curtis huffily, she was tired of curiosity.

'Y- yes…' answered Ember. She ran most of the way home with bubbly excitement that released itself in sudden bursts of speed. In times when she slowed to walking to regain strength, she looked at the sky, then to the stone, to her hands. She thought deeply in those times, in a way one much older than herself would. On one particular bend in the path she travelled, she recalled her strange night vision and didn't know if she was happy or sad that her dream meant something out of the ordinary. It was obvious that it was related to the orange stone but she just couldn't guess what.

The path in her village was a rocky one, and filled with sharp bends and steep slopes. All along it were cave entrances where her fellow villagers lived. Inside they would be sleeping, on smooth slabs of dry, flat boulder. She should be in bed, she thought, she shouldn't be curious about the stone. The sky paled as the clouds wandered through the sky, and Ember searched for the sun half-heartedly. Sometimes the sun did not come seem to appear in the sky, yet the sky kept bright which had made Ember wonder all through her life. The fact seemed very familiar, in the way it felt somone had told her it a long time ago.

Inside the cave, Curtis was thinking. _'Will she come back? What will happen? Will she come back?'_

**Hope that was a good enough second page, still open for constructive critism in comments. I am getting some pretty good ideas for the story so I really think I'm not going to give up with Ember's story! P.S. can anyone think of a better title? **


End file.
